The Body in the Bar
by Alice Tantimile
Summary: Bones, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Wendall, Cam, and Hazel are confronted with a body that was found in a bar, boiling in some beer for about 2 weeks. Will Bones and Booth hit it off? Is Angela pregnant? What did Hazel feed to the snake?
1. Prolouge: Meet Hazel!

Doctor Hazel Booth

Hazel was a child genius. At age 20, she graduated collage, for anthropology, thanatology, and biology, and was in highschool from 12-16 and the previous grades before hand, skipping constantly, rarely staying a full year in one specific grade level. She is Seeley and Jared's little sister, and especially Seeley feels very close to her, very protective. She had many social and mental problems growing up due to her odd education, and he took it upon himself to care for her. Jared loves her, but is not nearly as close. For the first few years of college, she lived with him and his son. During her senior year of collage at Yale, she moved out on account of her wanting to be more independent, which lead to personal disaster because of her hidden OCD that was never properly diagnosed. She had been late to many job interviews and such, causing her to become extremely poor, and with no pride left in her, came to Seeley for help. He was able to get her a job at the Jeffersonian, and was also moved into the lab itself. There was an extra room that was used to store animals, dead and alive. Hazel didn't mind so much and so Dr. Brennan let her stay in there with a cot. She stays surrounded with animals and bodies all around the clock. She is very talented and a slight threat to Dr. Brennan when it comes to her intelligence, so there is a little tension between them, such as Dr. Brennan giving her no compliments. Hazel is very delicate, and took that hard the first week of her working there. She is 5ft 3in tall, very short, with long, wavy thick brown hair, with deep brown eyes, with a similar face to Seeley and Jared, just more feminine and sweet. She is very quiet and obeys orders easily. She is definitely not a perfect child, but has very interesting qualities. She also wears thick brown rimmed glasses and when she puts up her hair, it is usually in a bun. Now that you know Hazel, let's get on with the story itself!

(Don't worry, it's not all about her. There is very little actually, I just add her for enjoyment and a little extra to the plot. You will see what I mean. Just keep reading! I need 2 reviews to write each chapter. I don't need them for the first one, but any chapters after, I would love them! Lots of love! Alice P. T.)


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, I'll take some of your homebrewed beer Bartender!" yelled a half drunk man off the ways. The bartender nodded and walked in the back through the swinging doors. He pulled up his sleeve and grabbed a chilled glass from the silver freezer. He hated his job, and everyone who came into this damn booze joint. He stuck the mug under the faucet that was attached the thick barrel about a good 6 feet across, and 8 feet high. It rumbled as it churned its alcohol-contents inside the ancient wooden container. The bartender turned the hexagonal handle and out came the beer. He turned away for the slightest second and looked back and he gasped.

In the amber colored liquid was flesh, swirling along with the froth. He brought the mu g up to eyelevel and in the bottom of the cup, was a human finger. He let out a scream and dropped it instantly, running out of the joint.

"What the hell?" Asked a patron as he walked back behind the bar. He gasped and grabbed his cell phone, calling the police as he saw bones and flesh pouring out of the still open faucet.

"Hello? Yeah, uh, I'd like to repost a body?"

* * *

"Where is the body?" Asked Booth, unceremoniously to the police officer. He flashed his F.B.I. badge and waved Hazel and Brennan in. The officer sniffed and pointed to the barrel.

"We haven't opened it yet. Our chief said to wait for you guys." He said in a thick southern accent. His bright red hair trickled from under his cap in an awkward way.

"That was good; you could have damaged the body. It's been in this for an unknown length of time, and it could cause even more flesh to come off." Brennan said, half to herself. Hazel nodded and walked carefully to the barrel, pushing the thick glasses up on the bridge of her nose. She snapped on her gloves and moved a stool to reach the top of the keg.

"Here, Haze, let me." Booth said, lifting her gently off the wooden seat and placing her back on the floor, where she scowled. He then beckoned to Brennan who joined him up, helping him to lift the top off.

"Wait, be careful, please! Who knows the kind of build up is on there…" Hazel said softly. Booth nodded and brought out his pocketknife, and then started to scrape off the crust the encircled the top. Brennan bit her lip and pulled her gloves on tighter.

"Got it!" Booth said with personal triumph. He grabbed the sides and yanked. "Whoa!" He covered his nose and backed off the stool. "Oh my god! Who die-…Never mind." He corrected. "Jeez, the smell of fermenting beer and a dead body!" Hazel looked at him and rolled her eyes, stepping up next to Brennan.

"Well, it's definitely a male, younger than…oh, 20 years. That probably puts him at…17-ish?" Hazel wondered out loud. Brennan looked sharply.

"Yes, exactly, but this needs to be tested, just to make sure." She said swiftly. "Will someone please get us a stretcher, or…a crew? We need this body out for testing!" She yelled. A few men came over to the barrel with a stretcher and protective gear. "Be careful, this body has been in liquid, which has the tendency to allow the flesh to come off easier…" She reminded them.

"Well, I reckon I will take samples for Hodgins." Hazel said to Booth, who nodded half heartedly. He waved her off. "Glad you agree." She replied.

* * *

"Oh gosh! What's that STENCH!?" Cam asked, her lip curling.

"That, is the glorious smell of yeast working on creating the crude drink called beer, as well as dissolving flesh from human bodies." Hodgins said proudly. He worked over the microscope intently while he streaked a Petri dish with the yeast found in the beer.

"I see," she sighed. "And what are you doing? I didn't know you had clearance to use Hazel's things."

"I didn't. She left her door open." He grinned. "Besides, her microscope is so much better than mine. I thought she wouldn't mind helping her old friend a bit." Cam shook her head and pursed her lips, stalking off to find Hazel before he could do something dangerous with it. Not that there was a lot to do with a microscope, but in the hands of a man who so desperately wanted to be known even posthumously, as the king of the lab, there was nothing good to come of this.

"Ah, Dr. Saroyan, good thing you are here. We would like to show you our findings." Wendell said professionally. He pointed to the single wound in the chest. "This here was created by something blunt, but not sharp. It seems to have run his through. He is a teenage male, about 5 feet and 7 inches tall, with an approximate weight of 160 pounds." He smiled broadly.

"Yes, well, we have cause of death. But, who is he?" Cam asked Hazel and Wendell. Angela walked in the room carrying a panel she used for her art.

"This is the facial reconstruction." She said, showing off the panel. The face was thin, but determined with shaggy blonde hair and a square jaw. He could have been handsome, but had many flaws. "You see, he was not the type you would see in the bar." She pointed out.

"Who would see a teen in a bar? He hasn't got a drinking license or whatever." Hazel replied.

"Well, sweetie, neither have you." Angela said. She chuckled as Hazel scowled.

"I am just not that interested in drinking." She said stiffly to her.

"Only because Booth came home drunk once and got sick." Angela said. They all knew she had a deathly fear of getting ill, whatever the cost.

"Exactly! I can't possibly consume alcohol. This assignment has been terrible on a personal level already, and we hardly even started!" She said, her shoulders quivering. She put her hands on the table to steady them and Angela put an arm around her.

"Haze, you've got to relax, or you're going to lose it. When was the last time you slept properly?" She wondered.

"Three days." Hazel sighed as she continued to work on the body.

(Thanks for reading! I just need two reviews to continue! As soon as you do so, I will post the premade chapters. I will wait!

~Alice)


	3. Chapter 2

It was late, around 11:00 at night when Angela knocked at Hazel's door. She looked through the clouded glass to see her fuzzy form hunched over her desk. At the noise, her head popped up, and she waved her in. Angela grinned self-consciously as Hazel lifted an eyebrow at her apparel.

"Sorry if I caught you off guard. I really like my pajamas…" She giggled softly, tugging at the pink silk pants and camisole. Hazel laughed and turned her chair, showing Sesame Street felt minishorts and a oversized shirt that probably was Booth's saying "In-and-Out Burger." Hazel sat up and opened her eyes wide.

"So what business has you here?" She asked.

"Uh, well, since you are my best friend, I thought I could confide in you, in a very…important issue. That, and a question or two…" Angela trailed off. She stared at Hazel in her brown eyes and sighed. "Have you any music in this joint?" She asked, rummaging around.

"That isn't really your question is it? Yes, I do, but only Garbage." She replied, pulling out a disc.

"Well, I don't want garbage!"

"No, erm, the band…it's called Garbage." She pressed the CD in the player, and pressed play. A rock song blared; it was "The World is not enough."

"Ah, so true." Angela said, bobbing her head up and down. "This is really cool!" She sat on one of the two cots in the room filled with animals and bodies. Only light source was that of Hazel's desk lamp that illuminated the good-sized room.

"Yes, I'm totally hooked." She laughed, turning back to her work. "So, what did you need?"

"Uh, I know that Wendall and I haven't been dating in a while, 2 weeks I think, but, are you…going out with him?" She asked timidly. Hazel stopped working, and dead silence enveloped the room. She slowly swiveled her chair again towards Angela, her head in her hands.

"Yes." She said, nearly inaudible. "You have to promise not to tell Booth. Please?" She practically begged. She knew Booth would lose it if he found out. He didn't think that Hazel should date fellow workers, though he was most definitely a hypocrite, asking Brennan to be his girlfriend. Hazel always scoffed at him for this.

"Sweetie, you know I wouldn't. I hope you two are happy. Can I…stay with you tonight? You have 2 cots. I need sleep, and I don't sleep well when I'm alone, since Wendall left. But, as you know, I'm now with Hodgins, but he works so late all the time…"

"Oh, sure. I need someone to tell me to get to bed on time!" Hazel replied lightly, chuckling. Angela smiled softly and leaned back into the cot.

"You do know that it's already like, 11, right? I mean, it's pretty late. I sure Booth would have a COW if he saw you up now." She explained. Hazel nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, I reckon you're right. You usually are." She switched off the light and got into the other cot, which made a loud metal screech.

"How do you sleep here?"

"Oh, well, Angela, I just make do. It's not so bad. I'm surrounded with what I love, my work!" Hazel said, pathetically.

"Well, I have a pretty good sized apartment. Want to live with me? Hodgins sure won't mind. He loves you as much as I do." Angela offered.

"Yeah, because I actually know what the hell he's talking about, when very few others know. I feel really geeky around him, because I know Latin, and it's totally useless." She sat up. "Really? You would do that for me? Oh Ange! If I accept, I MUST pay at least half of the rent!" She exclaimed.

"Sweetie, no you don't! I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart."Angela replied.

"Angela, you didn't have enough extra cash to save a pig, much less a human being who has no intention of being eaten any time soon. You really think I would feed off of you like a leech? Puh-leeze." Hazel scoffed. "I would buy everything I need. I will cook for you, and I will pay half of the rent until I find my own place, god knows how long that is." Hazel said dismissively, waving a hand in the pitch black.

"Fine. Wait, you can cook? Totally, you're staying with me. My cooking is about as good as a cave man. I usually just eat my meat raw. I don't even bother cooking it." Angela laughed. "Why does Booth not want you to have your own place?"

"Well, you know how we all grew up, Jared, Seeley, and I. Our father beat them, not me, but that was because of what they did for me. One night, my father came home terribly drunk. I was newly born, and Jared was about 6, and Seeley was 8. Now, he's 28, and Jared's 26. Well, Seeley told Jared to hide me and himself in the makeshift nursery while he tried to fend off my our father until he passed out or something. Jared did just that, and so did Seeley. After being beaten a few times, hard, our grandfather broke his way in and saved us. He raised us from then on. I mean, we had a screwed up life. I was some sort of freak genius with no friends!"

"You still didn't answer my question…" Angela prodded.

"I have OCD, very bad; I can barely do my work. That is why I face my fears of disease, of dirt, of unconformity, and disorder everyday with this job. It ruined the first few years on my own. I couldn't get anywhere on time, I couldn't get anything done; all I could do was sit there. I'm getting better, but Booth thinks it's safer for me if I stay somewhere where people are with me, or in this case, there are cameras…" She whimpered. "I'm sure he will accept this, right?"

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about a messy roomie…I'm sure he'll agree, I mean Hazel, your 20, you can make your own decisions. You're an adult."

"You would think that right? I love Seeley so much, it's not even describable. We are so close it isn't even funny. I love Jared too, but he's never here… I have breakdowns when Seeley gets hurt at work, like when he was attacked by Brennan's fridge-bomb someone planted for her. I nearly died! I couldn't take it! I literally passed out cold. I hate his line of work, but I have to live through it, and he's worried about me not getting to work on time, which is another reason why he makes me live here!" She seemed to scold him.

"Sweetie, you'll be fine with me. I really don't care what's wrong with you. You're my absolute best friend. I love you to pieces!" Angela said, a big smile creeping across her face in the thick blanket of darkness. "Now, let's get to sleep. I'm going to look like a 50 year old, not a 24 year old at this time of night!"

(Hope it's to your liking everyone! I'm tired of waiting for comments and suggestions, so I am posting this. Now you see more about Hazel, notice how I try to fit her in easily. Also, if any of you see errors, don't hesitate to point them out, I really like being corrected, because then I don't look silly. Can I have comments about Hazel please? What do you like about her? What Should I change? I tried making her flawed, because every good character is!)


	4. Chapter 3

Wendall was leaning over the table which held the body. His gloves were on tight over his skin and he was half holding his breath in order to keep himself from retching. The smell had already traveled into the main lobby and even the security guards were breaching. The day had just begun for him, it was around 9:30 and Hodgins, the married man had just walked in.

"Hey! Wendall! I just booked our honeymoon!" Hodgins said, waving the tickets in the air.

"Aw, I'm so happy! Where are we going!" He retorted. "Why don't you tell your spouse, not me."

"Look who's in a crappy mood? I can't tell you how awesome our wedding was."

"Apart from it not being of the norm…"

"Well, that goes without saying. But we did have a good old fashioned wedding night!" Hodgins cackled.

"It's been a two weeks, and you are still off and talking about it. Please, no one here wants to know about your love life. I mean, personally, I could care less." Wendall muttered.

"It's because you aren't getting any. It sucks being single, huh?" He replied, still in a great mood.

"I'm…not single. Don't tell Booth, he'll kill me…" Wendall said, his hand gripping Hodgins' forearm.

"You aren't…Are you?" His eyes widening with apparent shock.

"I…am…?" Wendall blushed. "She's really nice, sweet, smart, pretty! I mean, what could you not like?"

"Not getting any." Hodgins replied bluntly. "Well, I will leave you to your virgin fantasies, and then, I will come back. I think Brennan found the victim." And with that, he left, going to open the door to Hazel's room.

"It's a 17 year old boy, his name is Joey Dunhamn. His father was a single parent, and works down town in the city as a taxidermist." Brennan explained.

"Oh how morbid!" Hazel exclaimed and Booth leaned into her ear.

"Yeah, and thanatology isn't." He scoffed/whispered. She turned into his face sharply.

" I will have you know that the study of death and dying is a perfectly reasonable profession thank YOU!" She growled.

"Ok ok. I know you're all uppity and all that, but get off you're high horse, will yah?" He shuddered. "Sheesh." He leaned over her shoulders and let his arms drape over them. The weight of him made her legs buckle but she stayed and smiled.

"So, I guess we are off to go and meet him, see the relationship he had with Joey." Brennan concluded. The team nodded.

"Wait, Ange and I will be on our honeymoon next week! Hawaii baby!" Hodgins said nearly giddy. Angela smiled and nudged Hazel in excitement and gave a little jump for joy. Brennan sighed.

"Fine, go join your new wife and have fun in Hawaii. Congrats you two…" Brennan sniffed, waving to Booth to get going.

"I'm telling yah Bones, I think this case is a little wrong. This kid, found in a bar, murdered…I mean, who would be able to do something like this to another?" Booth's voice was layered in disgust and he continued to drive, his foot pressing ever so slightly on the gas pedal.

"Can you please slow down, I don't want to ah, get into a car crash! Yes, I see your point, but it happened, it's not rational to think we can change it." She explained.

"Well, yeah…but still…The poor kid." He stopped the car, pressing on the brakes. "We're here."

Booth and Brennan walked into the taxidermy store, it was dark and spooky. Booth shivered, he rubbed his arms to keep his blood flowing.

"No heat in this place?" He asked Brennan, who shook her head.

"No, apparently. This seems to be the holding facility for all of the finished products…Like, here, this white tiger. I've never seem this kind of craftsmanship. It's so fine and…detailed." She fingered the tiger's tail soft fluff.

"Sure. Sure. I my god, it's so creepy. It's nasty…" Booth sneered.

"Booth, you've got to have a more open mind." Brennan scolded.

"Did you knock?" Asked a gruff voice. The two agents shook their heads and turned to the origin of the noise. The man was tall, his hair was gray and frizzy. On his face, there was a small goatee, also gray.

"Hello, FBI, We would love to ask you some questions." Booth growled back, flashing his ID.

"OH, ok…About what?" He asked, setting down a knife.

"Your late son." Brennan replied. The man's face was then a mask of shock and hatred.

"Late? You mean deceased?" He sat down on a nearby bench his breath leaving his mouth in a desperate rush of air. Booth sat next to him and asked him,

"Did you know he is dead?" The man shook his head, his hand covering his mouth, letting a small sob escape his pursed lips.

"No damnit! Of course I hadn't! He didn't come home for a while. He said he was going to live with his friend while he got situated."

"Situated? Why?" Booth inquired.

"He was preparing for a prep college, but apparently, he needed a bunch of money all the time. I would lend him cash every Friday. Yet, he still needed that cash. I probably could have sent him to college and back by now!" Mr. Dunhamm said, slowly recovering. Booth stood up quickly.

"Thanks for your cooperation. We'll call you, and…sorry." He nodded his head quickly and Mr. Dunhamm wiped his eyes, and waved them away.

A the two left the Taxidermy, Bones turned to Booth.

"He seemed sincere enough. Angela left me a message during our visit." She flipped her phone open and saw the most rewarding words yet.

'We've found the murder weopon."

"YESSSSS!" Booth added, pumping his fist in the air with excitement, causing Bones to flinch and speed up her walking pace.

((Sorry for short chapter! My boyfriend (friend who's a dating, YET) got hit by a car, so I've been preoccupied. That, and finals (I'm in highschool) are driving me up the wall. Currently, I'm doing above average, so wish me luck! Love you all!

~Alice))


End file.
